Lioness in heat
by Nobadstory
Summary: Set in book five, and the reason for why Hermione does not approve of Fred and George apparating everywhere. Hope you like the first chapter.


The great thing about thongs was that you get a great ass in them, which was the reason why Hermione had begun wearing them during her fourth year, she was after all fifteen and going on sixteen in a matter of months. The bad thing about them was first of all it took time to get used to the feeling of the fabric between your cheeks and second of all you had to make sure they sat correctly or they would be ever so uncomfortable .  
Hermione stifled a yawn as she flushed the loo and began pulling up the knickers and made sure they were on like they should before she bent down to get her tights and they had not even been pulled up over her ankles before something horribly, mortifying happened.  
There was a crack like a gunshot and the Weasely twins apparated into the locked bathroom.  
"So I was thi- wooh.." Fred picked up the conversation the twins must have had in their own room but dropped in as he saw Hermione bending over like that and for a second there was a thick heavy silence, then the chubby girl quickly pulled up her dark thick thighs before spinning around with a furious glare that could rival Mrs Weasely´s and cheeks that was burning with embarrassed humiliation.  
"A..A thong, Hermione?" She had not been fast enough and Fred had opened mouth again, it was barely more then a whisper and was a mixture of surprise, amusement and excitement in it but as soon as he had said it he knew he should not have commented about what they all knew was there. George stood there with his mouth slightly a jar and then Hermione found her voice again.  
"You..You,." Her voice broke and in her fury Hermione was lost for what to scream at them. Tears was forming in her eyes, she had never been so embarrassed in her entire life, not even when they had tried to fly during their first year and she had really shown how bad she was at it.  
But there was more then that and it confused her to no end, why was the twins looking at her like that, with gaping mouths and a weird glint in their eyes almost like Ron when he looked up and down the dinner table. Like they were starved.  
"DON`T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" She roared as she pushed her way between them and stomped out with only the final words. "Tell anyone and I will hex you til next year!"

Hermione had been very cold indeed towards the twins for the rest o the day even though they had been cleaning like crazy together with the rest. She have been furious with the both of them, how dared them do such a thing, how could they just..How sare they stare at her like they liked what they had seen and wanted more. It did not matter how much she tried to put that image out of her mind and she had really, really tried to forget about those hungry stared but they came back and made her knickers damp.  
She had actually liked their stares, and that was the most humiliating thing of all. Hermione Granger did not care about stuff like that when there was things to learn and find out about...Like how the twins hands would feel over her body..

Hours later Hermione was forced to stop ignoring what had happened earlier that day, she had been going up to the room she and Ginny was sharing to collect a book for herself and the Weasely girl´s Transfiguration homework and to her horror Fred and George was coming down from the other way. She would have to pass them, or..For a moment the thought of turning and flee crossed her mind but fear of being ridiculed cause Hermione to not size that opportunity.  
Instead her heart pounded harder and harder with each and every step that she took, it felt as if it had migrated to her throat.  
First step, cold sweat was trickling down her back and she could hardly get any air. Second step, Hermione´s hands were getting clammy and all of the sudden she was very aware of how she carried herself as she went.  
Third step and she could not understand why she straightened her back and swayed her hips slightly.  
Four steps, why was she suddenly very disappointed that she did no have eyes in the back of her head? And why on earth was she both nervous about the two of them taking the mickey out of her but still longed for them to get the same sort of stares as this morning?  
Fifth step each and the three of them were level, Hermione was feeling drenched in sweat and nerves but she could also feel a fairly new sort of excitement in the pit of her stomach, it was warm and glowing and made her damp.

"Whats up, Hermione?" George asked quite casually but she noticed that his gaze more then ones traveled over her body, so did Fred´s and she could feel another jolt of excitement that made her insides burn and do a back flip. And then suddenly there was a pang of daring inside of her, recklessness that she had only associated with her´s, Harry´s and Ron´s adventures.  
"I'm getting one of my books and Ginny wanted her homework as well.." She passed them without a second glance, letting her hips and bottom sway like never before as she hoped that the twins would not get the subtle hint she had given but also longed for Fred and George to get it.  
Her heart was several sizes to large for her chest it seemed and it pounded so hard that her temple was throbbing like never before. Hermione´s nerves made her try to hear whether or not the pair of the was going down or not, she thought she heard foot steps as she rounded the corner and opened the door to her´s and Ginny´s room and just let it swing to a close as she strode inside to get the things she was looking for she bent down to look through her trunk, the sound of the door closing never came.

"Need help with that?" It was one of the twins, probably Fred from the tone of the same amusement mixed with excitement she had heard before. She looked back over her shoulder but did not raise herself up, instead Hermione stood with her behind pointing in Fred´s general direction covered only in tights and a plaid skirt.  
"Well are you gonna help me then or just stare at my arse?" She asked with a sternly raised eyebrow but a almost sultry tone in her voice. Fred who was leaning against the frame of the door smiled crooked smile as he watched the girl in front of him, he had never really passed her a second thought before, it had been Hermione after all, a female version of Percy. But as he had seen those plump marvelous cheeks with the blue fabric that snaked it´s way down between them, Fred had recalibrated his senses.  
Hermione was after all just about a year younger then him and George and bloody hell if she had not grown up to prove it.  
"Depends if there´s anything better in it for me if I do" He croaked slightly as his eyes glued them self to her bottom again, hungrily undressing her  
"Cause otherwise I´m more then happy to watch that arse of yours" He finished hoarsely as he felt a big jolt of excitement and lust surge through him, making him twitch slightly inside his jeans, making them feel quite too tight.

She peered at him with a questioning slightly puzzled look, was he taking the mickey? Was he serious about wanting to look, did he actually want more? Hermione tried to understand what the smug looking ginger haired teenager actually meant, but still she did not make a move to take away his "eye candy". Instead the girl smiled coyly and let her hands trail up her thighs to the hem of the skirt that obscured his vision and making Fred moan quietly under his breath.  
"Want me to pull up my skirt for you, Fred is that it?" Her mind was buzzing, she could not believe her actions nor the way she talked but damn it if she did not enjoy it.  
"..And pull down your tights, yes! You have an amazing arse, Hermione" Fred panted heavily as her looked at her teasing, the arms he had folded over his chest dropped without him even realizing it, she giggled coyly again as she put her hands in under her skirt and slowly, slowly pulled down her tights down, Fred felt very trapped in his pants that had to be many sizes too tight for him by now.  
He moaned loudly and could not help but to squeeze his growing want as it throbbed inside his jeans, feeding on his building lust.  
"Bloody hell Hermione.." Just as the edge of the tights was lowered under the skirts hem, just as Hermione´s silky white and smooth thighs were visible she quickly pulled them back up again with flustering red cheeks as she straightened up.  
"That's enough of that silliness, go ahead and take the mickey out of me or help, Fred.." The blushing brunette said as she looked around for the homework Ginny wanted to look over, she had almost moaned herself as she had seen Fred stroke himself like that, he had seemed so big and masculine just then, his broad chest and those big arms.  
"Oi!" Fred blurted out as he was forced out of that amazing dreamy space of time by her abrupt ending, he was shaking with desire now, he could heel himself pulsate through his pants and jeans.  
"That's not fair..I would never take the mickey!" He siad with a aroused expression in ever inch of his face.  
"Oh come off it, Fred! I'm not stupid" Hermione said over her shoulder as she leaned over Ginny´s bed to get the parchment she wanted, one knee weighing down the mattress as she stretched out far to grab it.  
He was over her the next second, pushing the shrieking girl down on her side.  
"Eiih what are y-" Hermione began but feel silent as Fred without a word grabbed her hand and pressed it against his hard, throbbing wand.  
"You really think I´m joking?" He whispered in a desperate hoarse tone, eyes filled with lust and cheeks flushed with aroused embarrassment and Hermione let out a tiny moan as her fingers grasped the full length hidden in his trousers, a quite almost frightened whisper fell from her lips.  
"Oh my.."  
"And it´s all you fault too, woman" Fred growled hoarsely as his hips began rolling just ever so little in her hand, it felt amazing to feel Hermione´s smooth fingers around his erection and he felt himself grow even larger in throbbing, pulsating twitches and his heart was pounding harder then ever and it felt as if someone had set a everlasting fire in the pit of his stomach, jolting exciting spasms that he knew had nothing to do with his stomach.  
"M-Merlin´s bear, Hermione!" He whispered as the one year younger witch tentatively began to stroke her fingers up and down his jeans, a coy little smile in the corner of her mouth.  
"You really mean it, Fred?"  
"Yes!" Fred panted as is hips rolled even faster and harder, his entire body was shaking and vibrating from the exciting lust that was surging through him. His hair was standing on edge as if he was charged with electricity and it was all coming from the pit of his boiling stomach. God it felt so good.  
"You are bloody fine, Hermione!" He said as she spun around under him and let her fingers grasp and release as they go up and down his wand. Hermione´s free hand went down to the hem of her skirt again, going under it to once again grasp her tights.  
"So my tights are in the way?" Hermione asked in a innocent voice. Fred could not say a word, his mouth was dry like a dessert and his heart felt so big and that it was in his throat making it impossible to form words, he was almost panting as his hips trusted his rock hard erection against her hand.  
"Unbutton!" She ordered him as she let his wand go and swiftly moved her legs so that she could slide the tights down all the way down to her ankles and pulled up her skirt so that the blue thong was covering her folds, framing her thigh and the muscular quidditch beater unzipped and pulled down his pants enough so that his thick, vibrating cock stood in front of her in all it´s glory, Hermione sighed and felt herself get even damper and one hand went for the sensitive skin of Fred and the other sent for her own.  
She was admitting a low purring of appreciation as her smooth, lean fingers grasped around him and slowly began stroking up and down his length, beginning slowly with just light teasing movements that only made the swollen head visible but hardly more then that, this might be her first time with a boy like this but she herself enjoyed the teasing build up so maybe he did too. And as Fred let out loud growling pants with every touch and stroke she must be doing something right.  
"Boody hell..Bloody hell..yes.." He moaned as he looked down on her, seeing her own hand that sneaked it´s way between her parted legs and it made the finger teenager to lean in and kiss the girl on her full lips as one hand held her neck and the other grasped her breast. The feeling of her full, moist lips that were so smooth against his own was divine and he pressed his own thinner pale ones against Hermione´s again and again, eagerly catching one lips between his and sucking lightly before deepening it with his tongue, desperately looking for hers to dance with and dance they did a wild, longing dance as he held her neck, squeezing and rubbing one perky breast after the other.  
"Who..said you c-could touch?" Hermione panted beaming up at Fred, her cheeks were red but she made no attempts to take his hand away, no she looked like she was enjoying it while she made her nimble fingers dance up and down his shaft, a little tighter, a little harder, faster and slower.  
Her touch was amazing, it was beyond anything he had ever felt, the way her fingers lightest dance over his sensitive skin made him buckle and shake as it sent jolt after jolt of pleasure from every inch of his length to every part of his body. It was breathtaking as he could almost feel how the dam was building up it´s pleasure as his blood pumped harder and harder, warming every inch on it´s way with the arousing excitement to the pit of his stomach, just a few inches from his navel. He twitched in her grasp as he gave her another hard, willing, desperate kiss, rubbing and massaging her perky mounds that felt perfect in his hard, rough hand.  
"Good god, your gonna make me come.." He muttered in her ear in a hot wet breath between pants and moans.  
"That feels so good.." She moaned back before continuing the kissing, his hand against her chest was pure pleasure even though there was layers of fabric between their skin, Hermione pushed forwards her mounds for easier access as she deepened the kiss and speed up her hands, the hand that was circling her own damp slit was like mad, this was truly amazing it was pleasure beyond anything ever. She had fantasized about being the target of longing desiring looks and boys panting but that was only late at nights of otherwise sleepless ones but this now.


End file.
